Solid electrolytes are used in various electrochemical units such as electric cells and display devices. Their advantage over liquid electrolytes is that they simplify technological problems which arise in use, and in particular problems concerning sealing. Unfortunately known solid electrolytes which conduct alkaline cations have relatively low conductivity at temperatures lower than 100.degree. C. so that the performance of electric cells which contain such electrolytes is very much lower than that of electric cells with a liquid electrolyte.
The use of various vitreous compositions that conduct cations has already been recommended, these compositions being included in the general formula aA.sub.m Y.sub.n, bM.sub.2 Y, cMX, where:
A represents boron, silicon, germanium or phosphorus; PA1 Y represents oxygen or sulphur; PA1 M represents lithium or sodium; and PA1 X represents chlorine, bromine or iodine and c can be equal to or greater than zero. PA1 simultaneously, we have Y=S and M=Li; and PA1 the ratio b:a is close to 2 where A=P
The conductivity at 25.degree. C. of all compositions of this type known up to now is less than 10.sup.-5 .OMEGA..sup.-1 cm.sup.-1.
The present invention aims to provide a cation-conductive vitreous composition which is more conductive at ordinary temperatures.